


Stubborn and Sick

by inkcode007



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcode007/pseuds/inkcode007
Summary: Adora/Reader sick fic. Adora gets sick, but refuses to take a day off. Reader has to take manners into their own hands.
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Stubborn and Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! As per usual, I don't own anything about She-Ra, etc. etc. I only own the original characters I use in these stories. Reader based on my OC Leo from my other story. AU ish because phones and CVS may or may not exist in Etheria... 
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️
> 
> Update: changed the tag because I realized I did actually use the pronouns he/him in the first person narrative.

I poured some coffee into the two mugs sitting on the counter. One was blue with little lightning bolts on it and the other was yellow with a corgi eating a donut stamped to the front. I added sugar to the yellow mug and set it aside. Adora always liked her coffee simple, just a bit of sweetness but nothing else. I was the one who added milk, cream, sugar, cocoa powder and cinnamon. We balanced each other out like that.

The smell swirled around the kitchen, slowly chasing away my morning grogginess. It was early; gentle rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains and cast a warm orange glow in the living room. A few birds chirped outside, and I spotted two squirrels chasing each other up a tree. Our apartment looked over a park with a lake too, and the golden sunrise made the water glitter beautifully. It was peaceful and quiet… until a death rattle sounded from the hallway. A bundled mass of blankets stumbled around in the darkness, shuffling feet getting closer and closer to the kitchen. Once in the light, the bundle of not-so-much-joy recoiled from the sunlight. Two pale gray eyes peeked from underneath the fluffy blue blanket hiding most of her face. I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned. 

“Sweetie, you know I think you’re the most incredible,  _ stunning _ , lovely person in the universe - but you don’t look too good,” I told my little blanket burrito of sadness. Adora glared at me from underneath her makeshift cloak, a few strands of blonde hair framing her face. She looked pale, with dark circles under her eyes indicating she hadn’t slept well. I chuckled and held up the yellow coffee mug in a peace offering. A hand slipped out from underneath the blanket robe and grabbed it, her face now more visible. Adora took a sip and groaned, her eyes blinking. She looked so miserable it broke my heart, but… she also looked a little bit like a frazzled sad bunny. Her nose twitched over the fabric as she brought it back up to cover her face. It was a little red and puffy, and her eyes started tearing up a little. She sneezed three times in rapid fire. Still, ugh, fine -  _ adorable.  _ “Aww someone no well?” I cooed, and Adora looked up at me with big, watery, puppy eyes that tore at me. 

“Shush you, I’m fine,” she said, though with her stuffy nose it sounded more like  _ shuf you I’mb fein.  _ I raised an eyebrow as she took another long swig of coffee. She blinked at me. I blinked at her. 

“I’m telling Glimmer you’re sick and are taking the day off,” I said, going to get my phone to let the Queen of Brightmoon She-Ra was off-duty. Adora set the mug of coffee down and lunged at me, jumping on my back and wrapping her arms around me. 

“Nooo! I’m fine! Don’t tell Glimmer,” she said, her voice crackly and husky. I could feel the heat radiating off of her like she was running a fever. Not missing a step, I continued walking back to the bedroom, my very own Adora-backpack accompanying me. 

“You are most definitely not ok. You’re burning up! We’re taking a sick day,” I grumbled (lovingly) and picked up my phone from the nightstand. Adora slid off my back, grabbed my phone, and ran to the other side of the bed where her sword was. She stood with my phone in one hand and the most magical weapon in the universe in the other. 

“Am good, weally! I just need a lil She-Ra magic and I’ll be ok, watch! For da honor of Gra- ACHOO!” Adora sneezed, dropping the sword on the bed. I quickly reached for it, throwing it under the bed (I know, She-Ra’s sword deserves more respect but Adora is  _ stubborn),  _ and taking my phone back. Adora looked at me like I had just betrayed her in the most callous way. 

I sighed, looking up Glimmer’s contact, “Darling, it’s for your own good. Even She-Ra needs a day off sometimes, plus there’s nothing Glimmer, Bow, Kai and the rest can’t take care of for  _ one day,”  _ my phone rang as Adora threw herself on top of me, reaching for the device. I used my free hand to hold her back on the bed as she kept trying to wrap around me and sabotage my loving attempts to help her. 

“Heyo, what’s up?” Glimmer asked through the phone. Adora growled and made another attempt at shutting down my heroic act of kindness in trying to get her to take care of herself. We were still working on self-care and self-love together. 

“Don’t listen to him! He’s a lying sack of deceit and betrayal! _ ”  _ my dear Adora shouted. I rolled my eyes. 

“Hey Glimmer. Adora is very sick so we will be taking the day off, (honey, it’s for your own good!) so you guys have a good day, okay, bye!” I said and hung up the phone. Adora looked at me with hurt and disappointment written all over her face. She huffed and puffed and crossed her arms. I reached out a hand to bring her into a hug but she just kept her arms crossed and turned her head to the side. 

“You have betrayed me. I am  _ fine.  _ I don’t want your traitorous hugs,” Adora grumbled. I smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

“That so? Even if what I did was for your own wellbeing?” Adora shook her head, “Oh sweetie come on. I know you hate sitting around and not being involved, but you need to take a day off. You’ve been working nonstop to help out the last few weeks. Even She-Ra, Princess of Power, needs a day to breathe. Plus, you can barely hold the sword. Doesn’t sound safe,” I said and Adora gasped loudly, though it turned into a frightful coughing fit. She groaned miserably and the fight seemed to leave her, her body slumping into the mattress. 

“You suck,” she grumbled into the pillow. I laughed and placed a kiss to her head, tucking her into the bed and fluffing up the pillows and blankets around her. 

“I love you too. You stay here, and I’ll go make you breakfast and get you some medicine ok?” Adora just nodded, but I could see her arm sneaking towards the edge of the bed, no doubt searching for the sword. I rolled my eyes and went to pull it out from underneath the bed. “And no She-Ra-ing!” Adora just growled into the pillow and huffed in defeat. I chuckled and gave her a hug before jumping into the shower. 

I used a little magical fire power to help me make breakfast, speeding up the process. It was surprisingly quick when Adora wasn’t eating all the chocolate chips that were meant to go in the pancakes. I neatly arranged the food on the tray, a glass of water, a hearty stack of pancakes drowned in syrup and peanut butter and a pile of scrambled eggs. It was one of Adora’s favorite comfort meals, especially on the rare occasion she got sick. I scribbled a little smiley face on the napkin and headed back into the room. I set the tray down on the nightstand next to the blonde. She peeked out from under her cave of blankets, twinkling gray eyes looking at the food. 

“Are dose chocolate chip banana?” she asked, picking up the plate of food and shuffling around to sit up in bed. 

I laughed quietly and placed a kiss on her forehead - she was burning up. “Yes because I know they’re your favorite. Now I’m going to get some medicine so you feel better. You’re running a fever. Be good, back in a bit, love you!” I said rushing out the door with the She-Ra sword, it’s not that I didn’t trust her, it’s just I knew how much she hated not fighting. I used a little cloaking magic to make it look like I just had a backpack on my shoulders. Adora mumbled something incoherent around a mouthful of pancakes which I’d like to think was an  _ I love you too, you’re the best.  _ It only took me a few minutes to grab everything Adora might need from the pharmacy, plus a chocolate bar. Being sick made her feel miserable and sad, so medicine always had to come with a treat too. When I opened the room to the bedroom I was expecting to find a cute little napping Adora. Instead, I found her trying to climb out the window with a hand-made sheet rope. 

“Are you serious!?” I said, dropping the bag on the bed and running to get Adora off the window. 

“I will not sit here and wither!” she shouted as I threw her over my shoulder, closed the window, and walked back to the bed. I gently put her back down on the bed and narrowed my eyes at her. She squinted back at me, her lips forming a stubborn pout. The air between was charged with tension. We were two immovable forces clashing together: Adora refusing to take care of herself, and me hellbent on keeping her safe. 

“If you don’t stay here and get better today I won’t make you dinner for a month,” Adora gasped, bringing her hand up to her chest dramatically. 

“How  _ dare  _ you! Blackmailing me?! She-Ra?  _ Adora!  _ I thought you  _ loved  _ me!” she spoke with such fierce theatricality, I think Glimmer would have been impressed with her acting skills. I snorted and tackled her in a hug, wrapping my arms around her as she squirmed in indignation. 

“I am doing this  _ because  _ I love you, you absolute precious nerd!” 

“Lies! Deceit! Mutiny!” Adora hollered as I continued to hold her, tickling her sides. She squealed and tossed and turned until she was breathless and red-faced. 

“Are you done now?” I asked, leaning over her and looking at her goofy smile. She giggled and poked my nose. 

“I s’pose,” she said shyly. I pulled her up into a sitting position and grabbed the bag from the pharmacy. Adora whined at the pink bottle of medicine I brought out. 

“Oh come on now, none of that. This will help you get better faster, and once you do, you can have your sword back,” I said and Adora pouted something fierce, looking up at me through long blonde eyelashes, her eyes brilliant. I didn’t budge, which yeah, took a lot of strength, but after five months, resisting that look was a needed survival skill. It didn’t work half the time, but this was for her own good. 

“Ugh. Fine. Poison me den,” she said, crossing her arms. 

“It tastes like cherry!” Adora glared at me and I chuckled. I poured the liquid into the tiny cup and Adora paled even more looking at it. She had disgust written all over her face. 

“Look like poison.” 

“Drink it and I’ll give you a shoulder rub.” 

“Where did you learn all dis blackmail!? It was Double Trouble wasn’t it? I knew I shouldn’t have let you hang out with dem!” I grinned and offered up the cup. Adora tilted her head up and away. 

“Adora, are you for real right now?” she blinked at me, then relented. The sick superhero grabbed the cup and quickly drank its contents, resorting to coughing and gagging after she’d finished it. 

“DAT DOES NOT TASTE LIKE CHEWEY!” she said, cringing and sticking her tongue out like it was on fire. I cracked up, reaching for the glass of water on the nightstand and giving it to her. She took it and downed the whole thing in a few seconds, then looked at me with the distraught expression of an abandoned puppy. 

“Aww come here you,” I said, laying down under the covers and opening up my arms. She curled into my side and nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. I turned to kiss her forehead and Adora hummed happily, her body shuffling closer. 

“I’m still mad.” 

“I know.” 

“Cuz you took my sword.” 

“Mhmm.” 

“And took me hostage.” 

“Right.” 

“And poisoned me.” 

“Sure did.” 

“But I love you,” she whispered and I smiled goofily, wrapping my arms around her and squeezing her tight. 

“And I love you, my little sicky She-Ra,” I said and Adora playfully punched my shoulder, laying her head on my chest. A few minutes passed by and I heard Adora’s little snores fill the room. I warmed up my hands and rubbed her back, as promised, feeling the tense muscles from coughing and sneezing unknot slowly. Adora sighed in her sleep and scooted impossibly closer until half her body was on top of me. I didn’t mind and kept rubbing her back as she dozed off on my chest. She had her hand curled lightly on top of it, my heart fluttering underneath her fingertips. I ran my fingers through her hair gently, noticing how her fever was starting to pass. The lazy air that hung around us, the warmth of the bed, and the steady rhythm of her breathing lulled me to sleep as well, my arms still wrapped around her sleeping frame. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you’re wondering, Leo and the gang are from the “So I Guess We’re Magical Heroes” series. Love y'all sweet humans ❤️


End file.
